


Always Forgotten

by AspiringAnika



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringAnika/pseuds/AspiringAnika
Summary: Nebula is debating her life, and the life she's lived. She attempts to drink away the memories and meets a man with suspicious affiliations.





	Always Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Marvel Amino, I wrote this there originally.

The one girl, always forgotten, hidden by the shadow of her sister...Nebula. She was sick and tired of it, and her anger welled up inside her. One too many times, she was pushed around. One too many times, she had her chance to kill Gamora. One too many times, she failed.  
Gamora had let her go, and she was sitting in a foreign planet, drinking, she wanted to forget the horrors she saw. Yet, her programming kept giving her flashbacks. Her brain was filled with so many robotic pieces, that she could not even think her own thoughts, everything was just full of hate for Gamora. Nebula constantly told herself that nothing mattered, unless her sister was dead.  
A man approached her, he had scars on his face, seemed as though his life was pretty bad as well. He sat next to her at the bar Nebula was drinking it. He ordered a drink and looked at her. “Now, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked, his voice was low, but not very suspicious. The tender gave him the drink, and he downed it in seconds.  
Nebula looked at him, she pulled out her sword and pushed him to the ground. “You best be careful about who you talk to.” She said, looking around. All the faces in the bar looked at her, they were all common aliens, could not hurt a fly, and she just barged in and ruined their nights. She then retracted her blade and sat back on the bench. The aliens then went back to minding their own business.  
The man stood up and adjusted his clothes. “You’re strong for a person of your stature,” He said, laughing to himself. He sat back down and ordered another drink.  
“My stature?” Nebula said hesitantly. “What do you know of ‘Stature’?” She asked, her voice was stern.  
The man laughed “Well, you are the daughter of Thanos and sister to Gamora. I wanted a challenge.” He said, downing another drink.  
Nebula sighed “Well, you should have gone on looking for my sister, I am just a failure to my family.” She said “If you want to kill me, then you can, my life is in shambles. I can not stop myself from this desire to kill my sister. Our father will not let either of us come back. Even wherever I go, I get these looks…” She said, turning her head and noticing all the other heads turning back, pretending to mind their own business. “Kill me if you want...I am better off dead.” She took his drink and downed it.  
The man stood there, he was impressed. A robot like her could have feelings...even though there was some form of heart underneath all the metal. He paid for all of her drinks, and any other she planned to have. He left a note with the tender to give to Nebula when she was done with her drinks. He left without a trace, not even a name.  
Hours passed, and Nebula’s brain calmed down from the urge to kill, so she attempted to pay her bill. She was shocked to discover that the man paid the bill. The tender then gave her a note. She examined the foreign writing, easily able to translate it.  
‘WANTED: NEBULA PREFERED DEAD. DANGEROUS TO THE GALAXY.” She sighed and made her way out, next stop...NOVA Corps.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short. It couldn't be too long for the Magazine on Amino. So I attempted to make what I could for the shortness of the story.


End file.
